Peter Vs Ernie Vs The Forces of Evil
by javelin395
Summary: A chicken vs. man fight takes place in Echo Creek. But it's not Star Vs. Big Chicken. Rated T for the fighting.


(Echo Creek)

Peter was driving along Setsun Road when he ran into a car. He got out and investigated.

"Buddy, I'm sorry. Are you okay?," said Peter.

Then, without warning, the other car's door opened, and out came Ernie the Giant Chicken with a serious look.

"Oh, crap," said Peter. Then Ernie pounced on Peter, breaking Peter's car door in the process.

Peter then smacked Ernie with the car door a hundred times. Then it continued until Peter and Ernie ended up at Echo Creek Academy.

Peter punches Ernie's chin, making him lose his teeth in the process. And Ernie retaliated by grabbing a keytar from Oskar Greason and smacked Peter in the head with it until it breaks. Then Peter saw Jackie Lynn Thomas passing by on her skateboard. So Peter pushes Jackie off her skateboard, breaks the skateboard in two, and impaled the two halves into Ernie's belly.

"BACAWWWW!," yelped Ernie in pain. Blood oozed out from his injury. Ernie then grabbed Oskar by the ankles. Peter did the same with Jackie. Then the two used the teens as pillow fighting weapons of pain. It continued until Peter and Ernie reached the Diaz household. The two crashed into the living room. Peter then grabbed the landline phone and wrapped it around Ernie's necks. Ernie gagged. Then he noticed Star's wand. He grabbed the wand and used its magic to burn Peter's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!," Peter screamed in pain, causing him to let go of Ernie. Ernie threw the wand out the window. The wand landed like a dart in one of the Diaz's minvan tires. The tire started deflating. Then the wand miscomputed the tire's hissing as the Whispering Spell. Then it started dying...

Peter and Ernie were now in the kitchen. Peter grabbed a pan and smacked Ernie in the face with it.

"BACAWWWW!," yelped Ernie in pain. Ernie retaliated by grabbing a pot of hot soup and spilled it on top of Peter.

"AHHHHHHHH!," screamed Peter in pain. Then he shoved Ernie into the fridge and he got in, too and closed the door behind him. Then the fighting continues...

The unicorn powering the wand already evacuated as a ghost. Now the wand already started entering the cleaving stage. So it started going wacko, launching the minivan into the kitchen.

Then it exploded, destroying the house and launching the fridge in the process.

Meanwhile..

"This is your captain speaking," said the pilot of a Boeing 757 in the sky. "We're about to start our descent into Echo Creek Internat..." the pilot's announcement was interrupted by a boom in the cargo hold.

Actually, the boom was actually the fridge that was launched from the Diaz house explosion three minutes ago. Then Peter and Ernie got out of the fridge and continued fighting. Peter then slammed Ernie into the hydraulics control panel, electrocuting Ernie in the process. But it caused the tail of the plane to go wacko, causing the plane to spin like the plane from "Superman Returns".

Peter got dizzy with the spinning, so he vomited on Ernie, much to the chicken's disgust. Then Ernie tried to peck Peter, but Peter dodged, causing Ernie to peck the fuel tank, igniting it in the process. The plane explodes, scattering pieces all over the sky. Then during the ensuing skydive, Peter noticed that Ernie wasn't around during the skydive. Peter crashed into Stop N' Slurp and noticed Ernie in a hot dog oven looking like he was scorched to death. Then Peter walked away with burns, bruises, and cuts.

"SVTFOE is about princesses that fights chickens," Peter thought to himself.

(Later)

"Star, you are going to St. Olga's for destroying your wand," said Queen Moon angrily.

"Noooo, I didn't destroy it!," yelled Star through her crying as the guards dragged her into St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. The gate then closed.

"Hmm," said Moon. "If it isn't Star, then who could it be?," she added.

(Back at Stop N' Slurp)

At the oven, Ernie looks like he is lifeless. But then, he dramatically opened his eyes with an angry look.


End file.
